tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Jules de Jongh
Jules de Jongh (born in California) is a British-based American actress, voice actress, singer, television and radio presenter who provides voices for most of the female characters in the US version of Thomas & Friends. Jules provides voices in other shows such as Viki and Marco in the US version of "Angelina Ballerina" as well as Lieutenant Green in Gerry Anderson's 2005 reboot of his 1968 series "Captain Scarlet", and Yugo and Evangelyne in "Wakfu". She also provides voices in video games such as "Burnout", "Need for Speed", "Moon Tycoon", "Killzone", "Lego City Undercover" and "Batman: Arkham Knight". She has narrated several productions for Channel Five in the UK. Voices US * Emily * Rosie (thirteenth season - sixteenth season) * Mavis (Hero of the Rails - Blue Mountain Mystery) * Lady Hatt (thirteenth season onwards, excluding the seventeenth season) * Bridget Hatt (thirteenth and fourteenth seasons only) * The Duchess of Boxford (Hero of the Rails onwards, excluding the seventeenth season) * Bridget Hatt's friends * The Teacher (thirteenth season only) * The Laundry Lady * The School Children * The Blond-haired Boy (fifteenth season - eighteenth season) * The Ginger-haired Boy (Pouty James) * Some Children (Diesel's Special Delivery, Gordon and Ferdinand, Steamie Stafford, Emily Saves the World, Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure and Pouty James) UK/US * Emily (Thomas & Friends in 4-D: Bubbling Boilers and The Great Race singing voice only) * Caitlin (Engine of the Future only) * A Goods Van (Journey Beyond Sodor) * Alicia Botti Songs * Will You Won't You (performed) * Be Who You Are, and Go Far (performed) * The Most Important Thing is Being Friends (performed) Filmography Trivia * Both she and Ben Small voiced characters from "The Haunted Pumpkin of Sleepy Hollow". * Both she and Teresa Gallagher voiced characters from "Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies". * She and Nigel Plaskitt worked together on "New Captain Scarlet". * She, along with Kerry Shale and David Holt voiced characters in "Puppeteer". * She, Kerry Shale, David Menkin, and Joseph May voiced the DC characters from "LittleBigPlanet 2". ** In addition, she and Shale have provided voices in "Lego Ninjago: Nindroids", "Lego Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin" and "Batman: Arkham Knight". * Both she and Keiko Toda voiced Kate from "Hot Shots Golf: Out of Bounds" in their respective languages. * Both she and Irwin Daayán voiced Marco from "Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps" in their respective languages. * Both she and Glenn Wrage provided voices for the Electronic Arts/DICE video game "Mirror's Edge" with her providing the voice of main character Faith Connors and Wrage as her mentor Mercury. * She, Rupert Degas, William Hope, Christopher Ragland and Martin Sherman all voiced characters in "Driver: San Francisco". * She and Christopher Ragland both voiced characters in "My Knight and Me". * She, Rasmus Hardiker, Michael Carrington, Matt Porter, Jessica Kedward and Kirsty Peart all work "Floogals". External Link * Official website Category:Voice actors Category:People Category:Production crew Category:English Voice Cast Category:Musicians